LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen celebrating in Earthrealm) Alex: Alright guys! Erin: Another Titan down the drain! Miles: Woo hoo! Kyle: Felt like a close one there too. Emily: Tell me about it. Alex: Well hey, we worked together and brought that Titan down! Erin: Hell yeah! (Raiden approaches the heroes) Alex: Oh hey Raiden! Raiden: Defenders. I cannot even begin to express how greatful I am to you all. You saved not just our lives, but the entire realm. From the bottom of my heart. *Bows his head* I thank you. Erin: Hey don't mention it man. Jack: This is just a normal weekend for us. Raiden: This is also the second time you've saved us all. If there's anything we can do to repay you, please just say so. Alex: Well there is one thing. Raiden: Yes? Erin: Would you and your defenders be willing to help us fight against Avalos when need be? Raiden: That is all? Alex: Yep. We could use the extra hand. Jack: Cassie and Yang seem to be getting along well so would be a chance to hang out. Raiden: In that case, we would be honored to fight along side you. Alex: Awesome. Erin: Alright! Raiden: *Nods* (Raiden walks off) Alex: Well, it's official guys! Miles: New allies for the fight! Jack: Definitely needed them too! Emily: Yeah! Alex: *Smile* Erin: And now we get to kick back and relax! Jack: Until Avalos decides he wants to build another Titan. Erin: Aww come on Jackie he can't have that many left. Jack: I guess but- Hey don't call me that! Erin: *Giggle* Jack: Hmph! (Ghira is seen with Blake and Team RWBY) Ruby: You doing okay Blake? Blake B: Yeah it's fine. Ghira: You're not.....feeling any different right? Blake B: I feel like myself. Sure dying was a bit.....off putting there for a second. Ghira: Off putting is not the way I would put it... Blake B: I'm sorry Ghira… I was just- Ghira: No you don't have to apologize. Blake B: But- Ghira: Blake, you injured Avalos. That's good enough for us. Ruby: Yeah but now he's got that creepy lizard arm. Weiss: And I imagine having that lizard arm doesn't make him any less weaker. Ghira: Still. Shows this universe destroying god isn't invincible. Yang: Halio isn't either. Ghira: Hm? Yang: I think I may have found his weakness awhile back. Ruby: What is it? Yang: That Ice Crystal in his chest. When I punched it, I heard it chip a bit. When that happened, he started coughing up blood and had to retreat. Ghira: Oooooh. Yang: Yeah. Blake B: Makes sense. It is what gives him his power. Yang: Right. Ruby: Say Ghira, where's Amber? Ghira: Babysitting Maggie and Sam. Ruby: Ah. Ghira: Yeah. (The team stands around talking. The scene then cuts to Avalos in his throne room looking out the window) Avalos:......*Eye twitch* (Avalos's lizard arm begins to twitch as he grabs it) Avalos: *Growls* (Halio walks up) Halio: Father? Avalos: Can't let it get to me.....the rage.....I'll....let it out too soon.... Halio: Let what out? Avalos: Not important. But.....it's already starting. The anger....I feel.....fuels it.... Halio:...... (Avalos turns to Halio) Avalos: I NEED to awaken the final Titan! Halio: F-Father?? Avalos: I have to! I need to extinguish at least one world! JUST ONE!!! Halio: B-But we just lost Infernus! We can't just make another so soon! Avalos: SHUT UP!!! You don't know that! Halio: But- Avalos: WE'RE DOING IT!!! The last Titan, the unbeatable Titan! The Titan of Lightning! Halio:...... Avalos: Are you with me?! Halio:.......*Nervous nod* Avalos: GREAT!!! We shall begin immediately! (Avalos runs off) Halio:......Father? (Halio stands nervous. He then works himself up and walks off) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts